Pure White Love
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: Part 01; "Welcome one, welcome all – to the brand new Grand Magic Tournament! This time, everything changes. At one point, you'll be working with other Guilds and at other times you'll be working against one another depending on the event. Let the games begin and may the best Guild wins!" The Games did being. In more ways than one. StiCy! Sting Eucliffe Lucy Heartfilia!
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Pure White Love.**

**Summary:** Part 01; "Welcome one, welcome all – to the brand new Grand Magic Tournament! This time, everything changes. You'll be working with other Guilds and you'll be working against one another depending on the event. Let the games begin and may the best Guild wins!"

**Pairings:** StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia), Minor JerZa and GaLe.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm here with a new story :D Sorry but this isn't the one I ask you guys to vote for D;** (hint. Means another multichaptered story is coming out!)** Had to post this up fast since Sting and Rogue mustmustmust be in Sabertooth! Was afraid that if I sit around and wait until the Writing Challenge is over, Sting and Rogue will join Fairy Tail in the real manga :P This story will have 3 parts and a possible sequel :3 I'm extremely excited for this story w Do read and enjoy! :D And don't forget to review! :P

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! Before you guys get confused by this Prologue, I would like to say that the italic parts are bits and pieces of vital parts of the story from later chapters. This explains the subheading under the chapter title below :)**

**Disclaimer:** Amelia Tiffany does not own Fairy Tail ~ Or else there would be wayyyyy more hints between pairings!

* * *

_**Prologue; The Letter**_

_When the present intertwines with the future._

**…**

_"As a fellow Guild mate, all I want to say is," A beautiful girl with long, smooth white hair which ends were lightly tinted pink begun, her face wore a serious look._

_"Do not get too attached to whoever our partner may be. Since everybody is here to win."_

**…**

_Stars in the night sky sparkled, as though diamond dust was sprinkled on it. The moon shone brightly through the cloudless sky. She could hear the music still playing in the dining hall._

_**"**__**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down?"**_

_She glanced at the lean guy who was sitting next to her. His hair was tousled from all the partying and wind. His emerald green orbs sparkled as he admired the beautiful scenery before him. She watched as his lips slowly parted into a smile - no, not the usual smirk his usually wore._

_"__**So baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry"**_

"_Whatcha staring at?" His voice was rid of jesters. "Just thinking of how someone like you could look so peaceful." She laughed quietly, giving him a genuine smile. He studied her expression for a moment before returning her smile with one of his own._

_She turned her head over to the other side, so that he would not see the girlish smile that formed on her lips upon receiving one of his rare, true smiles. She places a hand on her cheek. Sure enough, it was hot, as though it was a warm summer night._

_Butterflies were going on a rampage in her stomach. What she felt was excitement, nervousness and happiness. She had crushed on guys before, and she was sure she had one for him now._

_Yeap. No doubt about it. She has a crush on him._

**…**

_There was a pregnant silence as the five girls took the news in. Tension was so thick till you could cut it with a knife._

_The poster girl gave her a gentle smile. "You may dream. Chase after it. If your feelings are sincere, your wish will come true."_

_Hope. That was what she felt as she took in the older girl's words._

_Another girl with long, pure white hair and bangs added on, "You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings." She paused for just a split second, and gave a slight smirk, before continuing, "As if the promise of an angel is coming true."_

_All of the present company burst into laughter despite the tension the topic brought upon at the girl's choice of words._

_"But whatever happens, remember that we will always support you."_

_Those words spoken by the blunette bookworm sent the blonde bursting into tears, saying, "Thank you guys so much" over and over again._

**…**

_What was their motto again?_

_Oh that's right. To make the skies roar, to make the earth boil, to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth._

_Well, he sure made me, Lucy Heartfilia's emotions roaring, my heart boiling and my voice silent._

_Master Jiemma ought to be proud of Sting Eucliffe._

* * *

**To all Guilds in Fiore,**

Due to the sudden execution of the Eclipse Project, the Grand Magic Tournament last year was disrupted.

We wish to continue on with the Tournament to decide Fiore's best Guild.

Most of the rules will stay the same. However, one thing the chaos from the Eclipse Project has taught us is that we need to not just to raise the battle power of the Guilds. But to strengthen the bonds between all of us should there be another threatening event. After all, no man is an island.

Therefore, some events will require some Guilds to work with one another. While others might involve the Guilds going solo.

We hope that you will participate in this year's Grand Magic Tournament. We wish you all the best, and may the best Guild wins.

From the Committee of the Grand Magic Tournament.

…

THUD.

With that, Makarov Dreyar got every single mage in Fairy Tail's attention on him.

He bore a serious looking face as he grew huge.

Everyone held their breath; did another letter from the Council regarding the citizens' complains arrive?

Makarov's stern face broke into a smile. "Team Fairy Tail will return! Yahoo!" He shrank back to his original size before grabbing a mug of beer and chugging it down. "Let's celebrate!"

Instead of the thunderous applause and cheering he was expecting, Makarov met with a ghostly silence that hardly occurred in the Guild.

He stared at them.

They stared back at him.

"Master, what do you mean?" Natsu Dragneel asked, genuinely confused as he scratched his head.

Makarov sighed. There was still much to explain to those silly brats of his.

He picked up the letter and begun, "To all the Guilds in Fiore..."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap for prologue! ^^ Do look out for the first (or second if you count Prologue) chapter of Pure White Love that is coming soon! Already finish typing it, all that's left is some minor edits. :D

**Please do Review, Vote on my poll and support my other story, Our Love. :)**


	2. Prelude to the First Day

**Pure White Love.**

**Summary:** Part 01; "Welcome one, welcome all – to the brand new Grand Magic Tournament! This time, everything changes. You'll be working with other Guilds and you'll be working against one another depending on the event. Let the games begin and may the best Guild wins!"

**Pairings:** StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia), Minor JerZa and GaLe.

**A/N:** -excited- Hello everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of Pure White Love! –Excitement ended- Ehh… Anyways, since there were quite little responds for the Prologue, I shall assume that it is either you don't get it, or you find that the idea is horrendous D; so just to clarify, the italic parts in the Prologue is actually future events that will happen in the story. And the letter sent to Fairy Tail from the Grand Magic Tournament Committee is how all those drama started. If you still have any queries, feel free to pm me or if you do not have an account, you can clarify via review and I'll reply you in the next chapter under review response (will start doing this!). :D Since I have done a whole lot of planning of this three parted story, I really hope that people will enjoy reading it ^^ Therefore, just ask away! And before I bore you with this long authors' note, I shall end it here lolol.

**Disclaimer:** Ahh if I own Fairy Tail, Sting would have already beaten Minerva ~

* * *

_**Prelude To The First Day**_

_Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success – Henry Ford._

"...we hope that you'll participate in this year's Tournament. We wish you all the best and may the best Guild wins. From the Grand Magic Tournament committee." Master Makarov announced.

The whole Guild was silent for a moment. All of them paused to remember the great event that occurred last year. It was a moment whereby many emotions were felt.

First, frustration that their Guild was being mocked at, anger that Raven Tail cheated, gratitude for Natsu who spoke those encouraging words during the Chariot event, happiness that Elfman won their first points, pleasantly surprised that Laxus defeated the whole of Raven Tail, moved by Wendy's determination to fight, burning rage of how Sabertooth belittled Lucy and finally overwhelming joy that Natsu and Gajeel surpassed the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"LET'S JOIN!" Natsu shouted. "We need to show those Saber idiots that we are the best Guild! "Aye!" Of course, Happy was in full support of his partner.

That set off a chain reaction.

"It wouldn't hurt for me to show Rufus and Lyon who's the boss." Gray Fullbuster smirked as he thought of the two mages he had a "friendly" rivalry with. "I haven't exactly settled things with them."

"Who will win I wonder," Erza Scarlet mused. "Between my swords and Minerva's teleportation."

"Helping us to win... That's all part of being a man!" Elfman Strauss bellowed.

"WOOHOO! ALL HANDS UP FOR PARTICIPATING!" Macao Conbalt yelled.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Hands were spontaneously raised. "AYE!"

Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvel all sweat dropped as they raised their hands in a less enthusiastic fashion. "Somehow I am a teensy bit embarrassed." Carla snootily commented.

Lucy and Wendy were quick to agree.

Makarov grinned. "I decided that the participants will be,"

Everybody quietened down and waited in anticipation, vision trained on their powerful Master as he cleared his throat before announcing,

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"All right!" Natsu cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

Erza gave a satisfied smile. "I will do my best." She modestly said.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Masked bastard and my irritating senior here I come!" Gray cackled.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Yay! Huh what? Why me?" Lucy's protest went unheard due to the cheers and shouts by their Guild mates.

"And last, but certainly not the least, Wendy Marvell!"

"What? Me too?" Wendy groaned. "But I barely survived against Chelia!"

"Master, what about Laxus and Mirajane? Or Gajeel? Or Juvia?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, they will do a better job than us. Why not just reassemble the old Team Fairy Tail?"

Wendy added, giving Master Makarov a worried look.

"Bickslow, Freed and Laxus went on a mission that only wants male mages. So Mira-nee ended up accompanying Evergreen go another mission." Lisanna said.

"Gajeel and Panterlily went for some special training." Levy said.

Lucy chuckled, "Now, now Levy, why you keep check on Gajeel's location?"

"Because Levy liiiiiikessssss him!" Happy rolled his tongue as he repeated that phrase over and over again whilst flying in circles.

If looks could kill, Lucy would already have been long gone at the rate Levy is staring her down.

"Anyway, Raven Tail definitely will not be participating anymore, so you don't need to worry about the ganging up on us. So fight hard!" Makarov shouted.

"YEAH!" The Guild's response.

"For the money! Uh... I mean, for the best in Fiore title!"

"YEAH!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Wendy sighed with Lucy nodding sadly in agreement.

* * *

Here in the city of Crocus, fluffy ivory clouds dotted the vast azure sky. The sun shone brightly against the clouds and the occasional breeze made the few trees that weren't block by the many tall buildings in Crocus rustled. People, be it mages or citizens, all mingled about as they walked in the busy city.

And in the middle of Crocus, at the fountain, was Team Fairy Tail.

"I've already done the signing up for us. So you are free to explore." Makarov told the team with Asuka on his shoulders and Alzack and Bisca behind him.

"We'll be cheering hard for you guys okay?" Bisca said with a wink.

Master Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe that you should think of a strategy for battles since the strongest opponents would be Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth."

"It makes sense seeing that our points were not far apart from each others' in last year's tournament." Erza said.

"Moreover, we don't have First helping us anymore." Lucy put in.

"We didn't even get a chance to fight against anybody from Mermaid... So we don't know if we can hold our own against them easily." Gray added.

"Technically we did. Against Millianna back in the Tower of Heaven." Erza corrected.

"She should have gotten stronger since then right?" Natsu spoke up.

"Way to state the obvious." Lucy shoved Natsu playfully.

Alzack laughed. "It seems like you guys are using your head. So we will head to our lodgings to settle down first."

"Fight with all your strength and feelings! And Fairy Tail will win! Ahaha! Bob and Goldmine, you two better watch out!" With that declaration, they left.

People surrounding them start to whisper.

"Hey... It's Fairy Tail!"

"The Guild which became zero to hero!"

"It really is them!"

"I'm feeling excited for the Games!"

"I'm cheering for them!"

Wendy grinned. "It seems like people are supportive of us now!"

"So let's say goodbye to boo and hello to cheers!" Natsu grinned, fully showing his sharp canines.

"Hi guys!" Levy greeted as she, Jet and Droy made their way to the group.

Various greetings were returned.

"I think that there will be another preliminary since the rule book here advised participants to be at their dorms by 12 am." Levy told them with a smile as she waved the thick book around.

They look at each other and Lucy shrugged. "They gotta lower the number of Guilds again I guess."

"All right! This round we'll dominate the Preliminary!" Natsu said. "We speed through it as fast as possible!"

All of a suddenly, the crowds hushed and made way to form a path. Before Natsu and the rest could see who the path was for, they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Dominate? Not gonna happen with us around." Sting Eucliffe and the rest of Team Sabertooth made their way to the group.

"Don't you forget who beat your ass last year." Natsu proudly commented.

"I was careless last year. I've gotten stronger." Sting coolly said, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Sting is the best!" Lector smugly said, giving Happy a mocking glance.

"So have I." And cue in the glaring match between Natsu and Sting.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Frosh! You can call me Fro!" The little exceed in the frog costume introduced himself to Carla brightly, unaware of the _extremely strong rivalry_ their guilds have.

Carla raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting someone from Sabertooth to display manners. She paused, thinking how she should respond before flashing him a smile and said, "Same to you. Carla's my name."

Rufus Lore adjusted his wine red hat, which has a single white feather with a bright red tip before saying, "I sure hope that this Tournament will provide some useful memory."

"Oh? You mean I did not provide enough skills for you to memorize last year?" Gray mocked, fully remembering how he defeated the carnival masked man.

"Too much information is never a bad thing." Rufus comment, giving Gray a hard stare. Gray levelled his stare with one of his own.

Erza and Minerva exchanged glances. But they knew better than to start a war with words since all things can be settled on the battlefield. Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Lucy and Wendy just stared at each other curiously. For Rogue and Orga doesn't care about anything since Gajeel and Laxus wasn't here and Lucy and Wendy just doesn't want to get into a fight.

"So Sabertooth and Fairy Tail decided to waste their time by glaring at one another." Lyon Vastia walked in with the rest of his team behind him.

"Ah, you're the other Ice Make wizard." Rufus noted. Lyon nodded, "And you're the one who could use Memory Make."

"Wendy!" Chelia Blendy cried. "Nice to see you here again!"

"You too!" Wendy smiled as those two begun to engage in a friendly conversation.

"We have our work cut out for us then." Was all Jura commented. Yuka and Toby just nodded in agreement.

"So the three major Guilds have gathered." Commented Kagura Mikazuchi as she and the rest of Mermaid Heel joined the group.

"Er-chan! I miss you!" Cried Millianna as she tackled Erza into a hug. Erza laughed as she returned the hug.

She turned to Kagura. "I believe we haven't fought yet. I am looking forward to your skills."

Kagura replied, "Yours as well. Heard that your swordsmanship is one of the best."

"You know," Natsu begun after stopping the glaring war with Sting. "We may all be quite close with each other in a weird kind of way, but Fairy Tail is definitely taking the champ!"

"Ha." Minerva gave a hollow laugh. "Sabertooth will be the winner." "I'll make sure of that." Sting supported the teleportation mage's statement.

"With Jura on our team, there's no way we'll lose." Lyon smirked as Jura bowed modestly.

"I won't go easy on you if I battle you Wendy!" Chelia declared, giving Wendy a cheeky wink.

"Neither will I!" Both wind mages laugh before hugging each other once more.

"Mermaid Heel has just as much chances of winning as all of you." Kagura stated as her ebony black orbs swept past all the members in turn.

You could sense the competitiveness from a hundred feet away.

"Uhh... All the best to you guys I guess!" Lucy gave a light, jovial laugh, trying to ease the tension between the hardcore members.

"Yes, the best of luck to all of us indeed."

"And my Guild will be the winner."

It was eerie at how everybody said the same thing at the same time. All without much sincerity for the first sentence and full of conviction in the second.

"Let's go. We have some planning to do." Erza commanded, turning sharply on her heel before stalking off towards the direction of their lodging.

What else do the rest of the team do but to follow when Erza uses that tone?

* * *

"... if we somehow ended up facing Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Jura and Kagura, all we could do is to give our all and stay on guard at all cost." Lucy concluded.

"I think Jura and Kagura are the real problems since we have never went head to head with either one before." Carla pointed out.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, munching on a fish.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

The group were all dressed up and ready to go as the clock struck twelve.

As they expected, the Grand Magic Tournament announcer Mato's voice boomed through the area as a hologram of him lit up in the centre of all the lodgings.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the new Grand Magic Tournament! Like last year, we are going to have a preliminary round to lower the huge number of Guilds entering to eight!"

"As expected. We will totally rock the labyrinth this round!" Natsu smugly said.

"Be quiet." Erza's glare silenced Natsu. "It might not be a labyrinth again."

In each of their respective dorms, Team Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were all dressed up, and ready to move.

"Due to last year's little hiccup, we decided that the unity of Guilds is vital in case such situation was to repeat again."

Suddenly the entire room changed into a huge field with lush green grass and vast blue sky and a huge lacrima screen hanging in the middle.

"All the best!" Happy yelled.

"We'll be with Master!" Carla called.

"Be ready guys." Gray muttered, jumping to his feet. The rest followed suit.

"We will be testing you based on power, diversity, speed and unity."

"I'll take diversity. I have a feeling that pompous man will choose this." Gray smirked, referring to Rufus.

"Power!" Both Natsu and Erza shouted at the same time.

"Natsu, you take speed. Show them how fast your fire can set the whole field on fire and still maintain control of the fire." Lucy quickly said.

Natsu and Erza both nodded, satisfied with the decision.

"So that leaves Lucy-san and I to do a unison raid." Wendy said. "Perfect! Scorpio will work well with my wind magic!"

"Yajima-sama, ex-magic council member, Jason, sorcerer's weekly reporter and all of the new Magic Council members will be judging you based on how fast and how powerful you present yourself. On the count of three, the first category will be shown on the lacrima screen! Best of luck to all of you!"

"Be ready." Erza said.

All eyes were fixated on the screen.

Three...

Two...

One...

...DIVERSITY!

"Ice Make: One sided chaotic dance!" Gray yelled as he ran to the centre of the vast field.

"He's smart. He showed them he has power right off the bat. Since that move was the one which defeated Rufus last year." Erza noted.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Those sharp, powerful arrows flew across the field in a perfect arc.

"He showed them he can handle long distanced attacks too." Wendy commented.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray begun spinning since there wasn't any dummy target, showing the judges how deadly the attack could be.

_'I've showed them I can attack. Now for defence.' Gray thought._

"Ice Make: Ice Dummy!" A perfect replica of Gray appeared in the middle of the field. "Followed up by Ice Make: Prison!" The ice cage conjured by Gray fell over the dummy Gray.

"It would be good if he had something else to follow that up." Natsu murmured, watching Gray's performance with great interest.

Gray begun charging towards the ice cage. "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" The chains connected to the hooks flew over the ice cage and firmly setting themselves in it, allowing Gray to lift himself up and stand on the cage.

"For the ending… Ice Make: Rampant!"

And there you have it; a massive wall of ice surrounds the entire field. It took a lot of magic power out of Gray; hence he knew that must be the last move.

In a blink of an eye, the field was cleared and the next category to appear on the screen would be…

…UNISON!

"All right! Let's get them Wendy!" Lucy declared as she summoned her spirits.

"We gotta do a bigger unison raid as compared to the one in Tenrou Island!" Wendy said, getting ready into her battle stance.

"Sky Dragon Secrets." Wendy begun, holding her hands apart.

"Wait… She is gonna use her secret technique off the bat!?" Natsu voiced out.

"My guess is they want to make it fast and powerful. After all, points would be given depending on how fast we finish too." Erza pointed out.

"Gemini! Scorpio!" Lucy shouted, waving the two, golden keys. "Transform to Wendy!" Lucy told Gemini.

Gemini and Wendy stood back to back.

"Piercing winds…" They began.

"Get ready Scorpio, after the barrier is set up; add a strong sand tornado to it." Lucy said, staring at Wendy and Gemini intently.

"Shredded wedding..."

"NOW!" Lucy yelled.

"YEAH! Let's do this!" Scorpio shouted and released a strong, massive sand tornado to the wind barrier resulting in the rapidly increased speed of the huge tornado.

Pleased at the results, Lucy and Wendy hugged in other in glee while Scorpio and Gemini murmured "good jobs" to the other.

Once again, the field was cleared quickly and the next round was revealed.

…SPEED!

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu was clearly excited since fire was already surrounding him as he leaped his way into the field.

All it took was a few seconds for Natsu to cover the entire field with bright, fierce flames.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu shouted as the burning flames gathered and rose into a huge tower before exploding, sending an insane amount of tiny, fire balls down onto the already burnt field.

Needless to say, there wasn't anything much Natsu could do to make his performance even better.

As soon as the field was as good as new, Erza charged in, wielding her swords.

"Heaven's wheel armour, circle sword!"

Over hundred of swords of various size appeared and begun circling the middle of the field.

"I'm sure glad that wasn't aimed at me." Gray commented, slightly sweating.

"I know right. I don't know what else would top her power." Wendy added cheerfully.

Erza proceeded on to transform into various armours such as Black Wing Armour, Flame Empress Armour, Lightning Empress Armour, Sea Empress Armour and finally, her strongest, the Armadura Fairy Armour.

"Fairy Piercing Sword." She said before she swiftly lifted the sword and slams it down onto the field, producing a huge hole.

She left the field, satisfied as there were still leftover energy sparkles pulsing in the field.

The field was restored to its original state again. An electronic voice from the lacrima screen said, "If you may, please gather at the screen to see you passed the test or not."

"The moment of truth." Lucy muttered as the group made its way to the screen.

The pumpkin head belonging to Mato appeared on the screen. "Hi! If you are seeing this, it means congratulations, you've made it!"

"Ha! Beat that Eucliffe!" Natsu smugly declared, pumping a fire clothed fist into the air.

Mato continued, "It doesn't end here however. Team Fairy Tail. You've came in eighth place."

"Like what?" Gray exploded.

"What?" Erza echoed Gray.

"Why is that so? I mean, we did it so well!" Lucy questioned.

"That is because even though you displayed power, you were very slow in showcasing all the categories."

The group stared at each other. They knew they were all to be blamed.

"Never mind! We'll just try harder!" Wendy said.

They all nodded and the field disappeared, leaving them in their room.

"We'll see who our competitors are tomorrow." Lucy said.

"I'm certain Saber, Lamia and Mermaid will make it." Gray huffed.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Indicating the start of the Grand Magic Tournament was a loud banging followed by balloons in multitudes of colours floating high in the skies as paper confetti rained down the audience.

"Welcome one! Welcome all! To the new Grand Magic Tournament! We hope you'll enjoy this as much as we do with all the new instalments to this Game! As usual, I'm your host, Mato!" The little pumpkin man appeared, floating on a huge balloon.

"At the judges' table, we have Chapati Raya! Who will serve as the emcee!"

"Pleasure to be here! Really hope we'll have a good time!" Chapati replied as he gave the crowds thumbs up.

"As the commentator, we have Yajima-san who is the ex-magic council member!"

"I hope to see the power of youth!" The little chef of seven stars restaurant spoke into the mike.

"And lastly, we have Org, the Sage of the New Magic Council and the ex- second seat member of the Old Magic Council as the special guest!"

"It's good to be here. I'm very interested in seeing what surprises lie in store for us!" Org said as he stroked his long beard.

"Now that we've introduced the judges! Let's cut to the chase and bring in the eighth in the preliminaries!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"They showed how powerful they were last year! Let's hope they regain their former glory! FAIRY TAIL!"

Coming in with the fusion of wind and sand from the Preliminary round, in walked Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Gray, smiling and posing as the crowd cheered; in steep contrast to all the booing they received last year.

Almost instantly, all member of Fairy Tail could hear the voice of their First master, Mavis Vermillion saying, "GO FAIRY TAIL!"

All of them looked around, but failed to spot the platinum blonde hair belonging to their first master. "It is still nice to know that First is cheering for us back in Tenroujimma." Natsu chucked.

"Who are you saying is stuck in Tenroujimma? I'm here!" Exclaimed Mavis as she flew around the arena, startling Team Fairy Tail, before going to join the rest of the Guild in the stands.

"First!" Master Makarov exclaimed. "You're here again?"

"What's wrong with me being here?" Master Mavis pouted. "You guys don't want me here?" Tears begun to well up in her forest green eyes.

Thrown into panic upon seeing the tears, Makarov frantically said, "No! No! Of course not! We are more than happy to have you here!"

Hearing that, Levy laughed lightly and commented to the rest of the members, "Master Mavis is certainly one of us. She plays Master like a harp!"

"Goooooo Natsu!" Happy yelled, jumping up and down as the rest held their banner with the Fairy Tail symbol up high.

"Behave yourself." Carla chided as Pantherlily smirked.

"In the seventh place, we have the wild hounds ready to rock and roll! QUATRO CERBERUS!"

Bright rays of light in the shade of caramel, the Guild's colour, shone across the arena before their famous catchphrase of "Your soul would always be WILD!" was shouted and the participants: Bacchus, Rocker, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes appeared and begun flexing their muscles.

Hoots and hollers came from their guild mates while their guild master, Goldmine shouted, "You'll do well as long as you soul is…?"

"WILD!" Team Quatro Cerberus shouted.

Erza glanced at Bacchus who was drinking beer from a barrel. Really, that guy reminds her of Cana in so many ways. "So you've decided to show up."

"Hmm?" Bacchus leaned close to Erza. She could smell the great amount of liquor he consumed even though lunch haven't past. "Well if it isn't Erza!" He laughed heartily before taking another gulp. "Poor War Cry went on a mission the other day and came back with a huge scar! While he heals up, I'll be filling in for the team."

"I see." Erza nodded politely before turning to whisper to her group. "I wasn't expecting Bacchus to be here since he mentioned last year he want to leave things to the young ones. But since he is here, he's another person we got to add to our 'keep a watch out for' list."

The rest nodded, aware of the strength and power Bacchus displayed in last year's games.

"Next!" Mato announced, jumping off the huge balloon to the judges' table. "The beautiful mermaids will show you that females can fight just as well as men! MERMAID HEEL!"

With a splash of water and spider web courtesy of Arania Web, Team Mermaid Heel, consisting of Kagura, Millianna, Arania, Risely Law and Beth Vanderwood. Whistles from heard as they fell in love at first sight at the Mermaid's beauty. Kagura nodded politely at Erza, who returned the greeting while Millianna wished everybody the best.

"Well what a surprise! The order seemed to be going the same way as last year! Welcome, the mages whose sparkling azure wings purify even the darkest skies! BLUE PEGUSUS!"

Way before Ichiya Vandaley Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Jenny Realight appeared in shiny confetti and bright lights in various shades of blue, their overly enthusiastic fan girls (boys for Jenny's case) started screaming and shouting things along the line of,

"Kyaaaaa ~ so hot ~"

"Gambatte my love!"

"Go get them!"

Okay. The last one is probably a mix of fans and guild mates.

Erza twitched before shaking her sword violently at Ichiya, who had decided a whiff of her perfume is absolutely needed.

"Wendy-chan is here instead of that big, scary guy!" Eve cried as he rushed over to say nothing but praises to the young dragon slayer.

"Perhaps going to Mermaid Heel will be good for me… Not that I actually like the girls there." Ren commented snootily as he started to walk towards the Mermaids. Lucy frowned before pulling his ear, saying, "You sure ain't going near them! Don't you have Sherry?"

The duo's jaws fell to the ground next as they witness Hibiki and Jenny's passionate kiss scene. "What are you doing?" Ren blushed furiously. "You'll ruin our image!" He quickly glanced at their fans, which were either red with fury or green with envy. "Not that it wasn't ruined already." He added.

"History really repeats itself! In fourth place we have… You guessed it right! The strong warriors and goddess of LAMIA SCALE!"

Rocks covered in ice shield the mages from the crowd before some black gusts of wind blew them apart, revealing Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Yuka and Toby.

Apart of all the cheering and clapping from the crowds again, we also have Ooba, the Master of Lamia Scale, yelling, "Why are you guys fourth again!? We must win from the start!"

"It's sure a great crowd isn't it Wendy?" Chelia said as she turned to Eve and Wendy. Before Wendy could make a small talk however, Eve decided to try to sweet talk _both_ girls at once, which both Chelia and Wendy lightly chided him for doing, eventually leads to the three young mages to talk random things in life.

Toby and Yuka stood by Jura's side while he and Ichiya, who had stopped trying to sniff Erza due to her intimidating sword, discussed about the level of this year's competition albeit having the same mages participating so far. And of course, fellow students Lyon and Gray are engaged in a narcissistic conversation or argument.

Bacchus and his team were discussing their battle strategy now that they knew most of their opponents; occasionally muttering a "WILD!" now and then. Lucy, Millianna, Risely, Arania and Beth were having a casual talk about fashion and animals while Ren was lecturing Hibiki and Jenny about showing too much affection for each other –even though they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend- publicly since it could potentially destroy their fan base.

None of them were prepared for the breaking news Mato had to announce for the day.

"Remember how Raven Tail was disqualified and their entry rights were blocked for three years?"

The crowds hushed; and murmurs start of build up as everybody start to say what they felt about the situation or what they knew about it.

"Let's welcome a guild who has recently been approved by the Magic Council! They are the incredibly powerful mages who have been strengthened by the six p-"

"WOOHOO!" Whatever Mato's description of the new guild and the new guild's name was ignored as the crowds suddenly burst into cheers, elated that a new guild has managed to best majority of the other guilds and placed third in the preliminaries.

"What did the pumpkin man say?" Natsu questioned.

"Who knows?" Gray replied, crossing his arms, "The audience is too loud."

"We better take note of them. They should be tough." Lyon noted as his eyes trained to the backstage exit where the new guild will walk in from.

Five figures were seen before a puff of white smoke engulfed them from everybody's prying and curious eyes.

Everybody held their breath in anticipation. The stadium was so silent until one could hear a pin drop.

The smoke begun to clear and…

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Natsu bellowed, spotting the new mages first due to his sharper dragon slayer senses.

"I thought I'll never see them again." Wendy gasped.

"Ahh! That- that hair! And pointy ears! Y-you're!" Erza stuttered as a man came clearly into view.

"YOU!" Gray and Lyon said simultaneously as they spot a familiar face hunched at the edge of the group.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Exclaimed a shock, worried and fuming Happy. "It's them!"

"I've heard of them before!" Arania gasped as Risely echoed her statement.

"Lucy!" Hibiki nudged her. "Look!"

'_Those eyes! Those shoes! That flowing white dress!' _Lucy thought. She gripped Hibiki's arm as she whispered, "It is her."

Even the normally calm Jura and pompous Ichiya were thrown into shock as they recognized the people. Kagura's face turned stony. Ren and Eve readied into their fighting stance. Murmurs begun to fill the place, with an occasional shout or yelp of shock.

"Well, well." Org, the special guest for the day as well as a Sage in the current Magic Council, spoke into the mike. "It looks like most people did not hear about the news of this so-called new guild even though we published it in the headlines."

"It sure seems like it." Mato's voice boomed. "We could always explain it to them later." Yajima spoke as he smiled an old, wrinkle smile. "They'll understand."

Fighting stances were prepared. Fierce looks were given. Gasps were heard. As the smoke cleared fully to reveal…

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that! *Dodging grenades thrown* EEK! I know you all don't like cliff-hangers… but I have to make the story exciting somehow! *Whines* I hope this chapter is better than the prologue. Really sorry for the horrible "fighting" or "battling" scene :( My first time trying, so do show mercy! D; I know there isn't much StiCy moments (actually, there is none so far in the chapter LOL) yet. Yes. Yet. There will be! Like, in the next chapter. *giggles* early in the chapter some more *more giggles*

_**Sooooooo… Take your guess about the new guild! ;) I really hope you'll like them *shifty eyes* cause I think it's either you love 'em or hate 'em D;**_

Do review ^^ Reviews always makes an author's day :P (Hint, hint! It's technically true Heheh). And ask any questions you like ~

_**Do vote on my poll too! NEW! Which moments do you like best? Sweet, fluffy moments or hot and passionate ones or anything goes as long as they are moments? :O I'll write the shippy scenes based on the results! Of course, there will still be some of the moments that weren't chosen. Just not as much.**_

**Do support my other StiCy story – Our Love ^^**

CIAO! :D


	3. History Somewhat Repeats

**Pure White Love.**

**Summary:** Part 01; "Welcome one, welcome all – to the brand new Grand Magic Tournament! This time, everything changes. You'll be working with other Guilds and you'll be working against one another depending on the event. Let the games begin and may the best Guild wins!"

**Pairings:** StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia), Minor JerZa and GaLe.

**A/N:** Before I say anything else, thank you so much to WolfieANNE for allowing me to use her OC, Anne, in this story :D I really gotta say it was a pain to squeeze everybody in :( It's not like I can state "Next Guild is Sabertooth!" then "Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and Minerva came in." And then must find "new poses" or "new reactions" for everybody else. Glad to know I've gotten this over with! ;D Anyways, just enjoy this chapter all right? :D I apologize for any parts that seems awkward D; Really tough chapter.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **I've created a section titled ANNOUNCEMENTS in my profile! Will constantly update that part and whatnot! Including information regarding scheduled oneshots or story ideas/musings! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Owning Fairy Tail? –stares in disbelief- Then why isn't Oracion Seis out of jail and a legalized Guild!? :O You get it, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**History Somewhat Repeats**_

_The unexpected always occurs as history repeats itself._

In the centre of the group. Long black locks with white streaks. Deep, ruby eyes. Midnight.

Blonde. Unusually sharp nose. Skin tight racing suit. Racer.

Wine red hair. Pointed ears, resembling an elf''s. Wearing a suit similar to Lyon's except that it was purple and sliver in colour. Cobra.

A woman with pale skin along with brilliant, chest length, pure white hair donned on a white and cerulean dress which seems to be made up of white feathers with azure blue silk. Angel.

With milky white hair just like the previous woman, was another familiar lady. With an icy blue rose clipped in her short hair. Yukino.

"It's the mages who were strengthened by their prayers! It's the new and improved ORACION SEIS!"

"What is Yukino doing there?" Lucy screeched as Gray tried to calm her down.

"Just in case some of you still think Oracion Seis is a dark guild," Org spoke into the mike, staring pointedly at Team Nirvana. "Due to the help they provided us in fixing the place due to err… mess the Eclipse project created and the fact that they have been very well behaved, we agreed to let them become a legal guild. Before we move on, let's have their guild master up here to say a few words."

A brunette with amazingly straight waist length hair and side bangs that neatly falls over a deep blue eye made her way to the judges' panel. "Thank you for inviting me up to talk." She began in a sweet tone. "I'm sure many people wonder why I will take up the position of Oracion Seis Master." If you look at the crowds, you would see many heads bobbing up and down.

"I was also one of the children captured to build the Tower of Heaven." There was a collective of gasps from the crowds, as well as one from Erza. The members of Oracion Seis just looked at each other and shrug, for they heard of the story a lot of times before. "I believe that all of them have really good potential in becoming powerful mages. It was just a pity that they chose to use their powers for bad in the past. But as they always say, let bygones be bygones. So now, with the set up of the new legalized guild, they will be helping people, rather than harming them."

"Her eyes…" Natsu said in awe as with his keen eyesight, he noticed the constantly changing colour of the new Guild Master's eyes as she continued on with her speech.

"That's just part of Anne-san's powers!" Yukino told Natsu with a slight smile.

"Why are you with them?" Gray gestured towards the other, silent members.

"They truly want to repent right? I too, want to repent for joining the Eclipse Plan that caused such a huge catastrophe." The petite girl said.

"…"

"I still can't trust them." Natsu bluntly said. "No offense or anything."

Yukino's face fell as she took in the fire dragon slayer's words. "Don't worry about it Kino." Midnight spoke for the first time. "It's fine if they don't trust us yet." Angel gave a gentle smile. "For we were the ones who attempted to kill them." Racer muttered, still in his squatting position.

"But we'll prove to people that we have changed. And that we can be trusted." Cobra spoke as his dark eyes bore into Erza. "For people become stronger when they have something to protect. We have comrades who supports us. Our feelings, it would not drag us down."

A faint smile appeared on the scarlet mage's face. _'Perhaps you guys have truly changed.' _She thought as she remembered the time she spoke the exact same words to him. _'But still. Need to stay on guard.'_

All traces of a smile vanished as Ichiya suddenly appeared next to Erza, saying, "Erza darling, what do you think about facing those people again?"

Erza twitched. She so does not need this.

"Did I mention your perfume is fabulous?"

This is unnecessary.

"Men~" The perfume mage begun posing and uttering his favourite phrase over and over again.

A vein popped. Erza's face grew dark. She lifted up her handy sword and Ichiya begun smiling at her, still muttering his favourite phrase, blissfully unaware of the murder intent in the scarlet mage's dark eyes.

"Anyhoo pumpkin, since we've all understand that Oracion Seis is no longer a dark guild, let's bring in the second place!" Mato announced, eager to get the show back on the road.

All the participants who were currently in the arena snapped their attention back onto the entrance.

"Like we've said! History repeats! Please welcome back the Elite Team! FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

Cheers erupted as Makarov started chortling, "AHAHAHA! We've done it again!"

"…"

The present company of Fairy Tail members at the arena exchanged looks. "It was to be expected right?" Wendy laughed nervously.

_-Flashback to yesterday when they were discussing about strategies-_

_ "Rather than Saber, Lamia and Mermaid, I'm worried about the other two new guilds that would be joining us." Gray muttered._

_ "I think Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Mirajane would be joining." Lucy quietly commented._

_ "WHATTTTT?" Natsu shouted. "Ayeeeeeeeee!" Happy shared the same sentiments as his partner._

_ "We all know how master is like." Erza said thoughtfully._

_ "Even though we know their power and such, facing people like Laxus and Mirajane is gonna be a problem." Carla said. "They are just too powerful." Wendy added._

_ "But who will be the fifth member?" Lucy wondered aloud._

_ "Cana?" Gray brought up._

_ "Or maybe Elfman?" Wendy added._

_ "Maybe it could be Lisanna!" Happy chimed in._

_ "Or one of the Rajinshuu!" Natsu yelled._

_ "Somehow I got a feeling Master didn't choose either one of them." Erza said as her mind wandered to a certain blue haired mage._

_ -End flashback-_

"There we have it! Laxus Dreyar! Juvia Lockser! Mirajane Strauss! Gajeel Redfox! And Mystogan! The Elite B Team!"

"Mhm. Our suspicions are correct." Erza flatly said as she focused her stare on "Mystogan" while swinging her sword dangerously towards Ichiya.

"Brrr." Lucy fake shivered. "Now we have another monster to deal with."

"I sure hope I won't end up being paired with them." Wendy added, rubbing her arms in response.

"Why are you here again?" Erza demanded, getting into the face of the blue haired mage, still fending off the persistent mage.

"Aren't you happy to see your old friend?" The lightning mage threw an arm around the two Tower of Heaven occupants. "Between us guild mates, the council allowed him to join as a way of apology since he and his guild mates helped them during the Eclipse Project."

"Good to see you. You've been a great help during the Nirvana incident." Ichiya delivered seriously – something which Erza deemed to be a feat for him.

Jellal nodded. "Meredy and Ultear will be watching in the stands with Fairy Tail."

Erza glanced at the stands. She smiled and waved upon seeing the pinknette and raven haired woman waving wilding and shouting "Good luck!"

"I must have a whiff of your perfume!" Oh right. She forgot about the irritating presence next for her. Erza growled in annoyance before shaking her sword at him.

"You all know who is first!" Mato announced into the mike as he danced around the stage.

The crowds roared in approval.

"IT'S THE FABULOUS AND UNBEATABLE SABERTOOTH!"

Of course, Sabertooth made a grand entrance once again. Emerging in a fusion of shadows, light and lightning, the proud and cocky faces of Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Minerva walked into the arena.

"Eh? You guys are new." The white dragon slayer of Sabertooth commented as he noticed the members of Oracion Seis.

"Wait. You're Yukino." Rogue's sharp eyes widened upon noticing his former comrade.

"Heheh. Yukino-chan here joined Oracion Seis!" Lucy informed him. "I thought she would join Fairy Tail since she looked up to you so much blondie." Sting turned to face her. "Oh really?" Lucy blushed at the thought of being looked up to. "Though I can't see why. You fit the definition of ditzy blonde." He teased.

His beryl eyes widened as a huge impact hit his back.

"What was-" Was all he got out of his mouth before toppling over Lucy. "Eek!" Lucy yelped as a weight crashed into her.

The panicked cries of the other competitors shushed the crowd.

"Eh?" Both Sting and Lucy stared blankly at the other. Lucy blinked as she regained her senses and shrieked, "Watch where you're groping! Get off me!"

Now this was very unlike the usual scenes of guy falling on girl and refuses to get up. Neither was this the scene of girl verbally punches the guy left and right till he gets up. Nor was this the scene of both blush bright red and their companions teases them.

Nope. For Sting was unlike any other person.

"…What are you doing underneath me? Love me too much?"

"What are you? Stupid or stupid?" Lucy angrily cries out.

Everybody was wide eyed as they observe the situation in front of them. Lucy and Sting continued having their staring match till Rogue and Rufus pulled Sting up, whispering, "Don't make a fool out of yourself!"

"Idiot!"

"Blondie!"

"Eheheheh. Sorry for the little mess up. But! With that aside, let me introduce you to the first competition! Monster Town!" Mato declared, waving his little hands around as the crowds, seemingly recovered from the little drama, cheered.

"Please choose the participants!"

"I'll do things wildly and earn our first points!"

"Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus has come forth!" Mato announced.

"I think I'll be able to handle this. May I go? Kagura-chan?" Millianna asked, already taking off her robe, revealing her leather bikini and frayed denim shorts. Kagura gave her permission with a quick nod.

"I'll win for the Guild." Ren stepped out of Team Blue Pegasus.

"Not with me around you womanizer." Gray jested the tanned man, stepping out for Fairy Tail A. "Go for it Gray!" Lucy encouraged him. "Don't lose to anyone all right!" Natsu yelled, slapping him on the back. "I think this event might be one whereby you need lots of power. Do your best." Erza said diplomatically. "All the best Gray-san!" Wendy added.

"All the best indeed. Cause you'll be facing Juvia." Juvia stepped out for Fairy Tail B. "I wonder if Juvia-chan can concentrate in the game with Gray-kun around." Mirajane laughed. "She better do." Gajeel grumbled, "I won't stand losing against that Salamander's team!"

"If my fellow student and love is going to take part, who is there to prevent me for doing so too?" Lyon declared, stepping out for his team as well.

"Allow me to hear everyone's thoughts and strength." Cobra firmly said, giving a nod to his team mates, who in turn, nodded back.

"Since Gray-kun, Lyon-kun and Juvia-san decided to participate in the first event again, I shall join them, and perhaps, history will repeat." Rufus removed his hat and waved it towards the audience, who clapped and hollered.

Gray narrowed his eyes, and muttered only for the masked man to hear, "Don't count me out just yet. Remember, you lost to Fairy Tail before."

Rufus just gave a slight smile, sniffing slightly.

"With all the competitors out, I shall invite the other participants to sit at the sides." Mato announced, pointing out to the other teams their respective seats.

"And now I shall tell you the rules of the event! You'll all be given a bag and transported to a makeshift town made of magic. In there, monsters with their character designed just like me," He paused to point to himself, "they would all be carrying a red jewel like object. Your goal is to collect as many of them as possible to win."

"Must we defeat them or just collect the jewels?" Millianna questioned.

"Just collect is fine pumpkin."

"Is it possible for us to steal the jewels from the other competitors?" Bacchus asked, swinging his jar of wine around in a laidback manner.

Mato hesitated for a moment before replying brightly, "Yes, you may steal the jewels from the others. And do remember, if you're being knocked out, be it by the mini me monsters or by the other mages, you'll automatically be out of the game. But you'll still retain the current amount of jewels you're carrying. In addition, in each area, the monsters' powers are all different!"

"May we travel from area to area?" Lyon asked.

"Of course you can, pumpkin."

"But you'll run the risk of meeting one of us there, idiot." Gray snickered.

"I'm sure I'll be able to deal with you just fine." Lyon flicked his sliver hair.

"Anyways, do all of you get the rules?"

They all nodded.

"Best of luck to you and ladies and gentlemen, the event, monster town has officially begun!"

_** BONG!**_

And the next thing the rest of them knew, they were being teleported to an arena.

* * *

_'Lyon and Juvia are gone! Guess they were teleported to another area.' _Gray touched the black drawstring sling bag with the Grand Magic Games' symbol and thought, _'Better be careful with this. Looks like it could break easily.'_

He took a look around his surroundings. To his astonishment, he could recognize it. _It looked just like Crocus!' _Gray thought. _'Guess they couldn't spend too much time inventing new structure.'_

"You have half an hour. Let the games, BEGIN!" A mechanical voice boomed through the speakers and instantly, little monsters begun running around.

_'That's right.' _Gray grimly thought, rolling up the sleeves of his blue trimmed white coat, _'let the games begin.'_

* * *

"Really? Plant magic against my ice? That's just bull."

Eagles, lions and wolfs formed from Lyon's palms. Whatever vines and leaves were being frozen by the same ice magic.

Lyon smirked when he saw another monster caught, frozen solid in his ice. "And that makes a hundred and fifty three jewels… Ah, shit, this monster doesn't have a jewel." He scowled, irritated, "there should be a better method in dealing with them."

* * *

"KITTEN BLAST!" A whole bunch of monsters fell to their knees with the magic rope surrounding them.

Millianna growled slightly when she saw more monsters popping out of the buildings. "Kitten blast again!"

She nervously bit her lips as she surveyed her area. "I have a fair amount of monsters with jewels on the ground. I just need to collect those red things!"

"Ack! Kitten blast!"

_'This is bad. With all those neko-enemies around, I can't get the jewels!'_

* * *

"I am sure I defeated more monsters than jewels collected. Ah damn." The tanned mage from Blue Pegasus let out a string of mumbled curses as he defeated a few more monsters; except, they were without jewels.

"If I keep this up, I will lose all my power before the time runs out!"

* * *

"Wow would you look at that!" Mato announced, pointing at the screens. "We all know from the start isn't about how powerful the wizards are as compared to the monsters! But about how many jewels they could collect within half an hour! So far, most of them are just knocking out the monsters then taking the jewels! Is there any other mage with a better plan?"

"Speed isn't really Rufus's thing." Sting sighed, leaning on the banister from his position.

"If I had known it was about speed, I would've gone out." Rogue said, not even glancing at the screen.

"At least even if Rufus isn't as speedy as Rogue, he won't fail as badly as Sting did last year for Chariot." Orga snickered.

"Shut up! The past is the past, just let bygones be bygones!" Sting snapped, face reddening slightly.

"Yeah right." Minerva snorted. "Since when does our Stingy bee become so forgiving?" Orga teased.

"Since he is the one in the wrong." Rogue laughed quietly.

* * *

"We've seen the Mermaid, Pegasus and Lamia! Now let's take a look at the ace of QC! Bacchus!"

"Now this is easy as pie. Just knock all of them out and grab the jewels." Bacchus sighed, drinking liquor and hitting those tiny monsters left and right. "Those little things don't have anything on me." He drawled further, smirking in satisfaction to himself.

His unfocused eyes fell onto another arena somewhere further away which has monsters hitting the sky every few second. "Perhaps I should join that mage there and see who's the winner."

He leaped lightly to his feet and raced off south. A dreamy look was on his face, "Ah, my soul is shaking."

* * *

"WATER LOCK!"

Monsters were trapped with water, and then they were thrown up, which made them slam onto the ground.

"Juvia would win this." The blue haired mage confidently said as she picked a red jewel out of the fallen monster. Yes, she does indeed have quite an advantage. She could deal out damage, and yet no damage can be inflicted on her.

"You're quite a fine lady…" A lazy voice was brought to her attention.

"Juvia is sure you are from Quatro Cerberus." Like her element, she was calm throughout, still trapping the monsters in her spheres and collecting the jewels.

"I shall see how calm you are at handling this!" In a flash, he was gone and appeared behind Juvia.

"You cannot harm Juvia. Juvia is part water." Juvia was bored. What's the point of entering the same game as her beloved Gray-sama if all she was going to do is to stay in her area and collect jewels? _'I'll win first place and make Gray-sama proud!' _Juvia dreamily thought, a soft smile appeared on her usually stoic face as her dark eyes became hearts.

"NOW NOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! THE ACE OF QUATRO CERBERUS, BACCHUS WAS, IN A WAY, DEFEATED, BY FAIRY TAIL B'S JUVIA!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the stands with Fairy Tail B…

"Yay go Juvia-chan!" Mirajane cheered, pressing up against the banisters.

"Who knew her deep love for Gray actually made her more focused…" Laxus said.

"That would be the power of love!" Mirajane nodded proudly. "Kekekeke so corny of me ~"

Laxus glanced at the barmaid and said "Woman" with a roll of his eye as though that justified everything.

"Yeah right." _'Uh oh.' _Laxus thought, slightly worried for his life. _''Mental note to self: never argue love logic with the matchmaker.'_

"Like you thought she would perform better with Gray around." Mirajane's mouth was set into a thin line. "It's more like the other way around!"

The lightning mage was indeed stupefied (at Juvia's performance), but of course, he put his pride down and admit it. "Whatever you say, whatever you say." He dully answered, hoping that would pacify her without laying his pride down and escape from the nearing demon matchmaker attack.

Mirajane's eyes brightened and he became worried once again. "Glad you agree with me!" She chirped, turning her attention back to the screen.

"I-" He was about to protest; saying he didn't agree with her. But why argue with her knowing you'll be burned in the end? It's just a lose-lose situation.

Laxus had to resort to taking her cup of warm tea and toss it into the nearby bin.

Behind him, Jellal snickered at his childish act.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fairy Tail A…

There was a pregnant silence as the remaining four mages stood, in a straight line, staring at the screen. They all wore solemn faces and had their hands balled.

Another action was showed through the lacrima screen. And they all yelled out,

"GRAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry cause I find that is a horrible place to stop at Okay. The original chapter was going to include the whole of Monster house and the first three battles. But because school has started and there was a lack of time, I decided to just stop there. And because I'm going on a school trip next week, I cannot type/update :x So that's the reason why I cut short the chapter.

There won't be any review responses cause almost everybody guessed OS xD Like it wasn't obvious LOLOLOLOLOL c:

Anyways, I will be posting a oneshot titled Irony on Monday ~ So do return and check it out :D Moreover, I think I'll want to attempt writing three oneshots that are linked with one another ~ Will give more information on that once I've confirmed how I want the story to go and the oneshot titles ^^

**_REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE :3_** I need ideas for more StiCy or GaLe or JerZa or LaMi moments cause… uh well, they are in the GMG now, so making it chock full of moments might be tough due to the coordinates of the people… So the more ideas the better! ;)

Till next time! CIAO! ^^


End file.
